Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is an Osmosian and a member of Ben's Team. When he was 11, he became one of Ben's arch-enimies. However, 5 Years Later, he changed his ways and joined Ben's Team. He debuts in "School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse". Personality Due to his complicated childhood and abilities, as a child, Kevin exhibited sociopathic tendencies, such as attempting to derail a money train, even though it'd kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of his countless hardships and struggles, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general. This causes him to run away and wreck havoc as an 11-year-old. Around that time, he met Ben and the two temporarily became partners-in-crime. The friendship ended when Ben's conscience stepped in. Ben then offered Kevin a home, and to reform him into a good guy, and he accepted, but that turned out to be a lie. The two have Ben enemies from then, up until their teenage years, when Kevin reformed himself and joined Ben's Team. While changing for the better, Kevin still sometimes shows a delinquent side, seen when he attempts to sell the Rust Bucket to Vulkanus for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to Ben, and conspires with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring alien race. Despite this side of Kevin, Ben and especially Gwen still greatly trust him. Physical Appearance Kevin is a tall and muscular young man with fair skin, black eyes with black discolored marks around them, and long black hair. He also has an X-shaped scar on his chin. He wears a tight black t-shirt over a gray long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and gray combat boots. When he was 11, he wore a torn black t-shirt, a padlock necklace, black studded arm bands, brown cargo shorts, and black knee-length boots. In the Heroes United Arc, Kevin's appearance pretty much stays the same, but with a few changes: his black t-shirt is torn up, his gray long-sleeved undershirt now has darker gray stripes, his blue jeans have a small tear on the left side, and he adds his padlock necklace and blue wholesters to his outfit. Other Outfits * During Track Banquet, Kevin wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt, a black bow-tie, and black shoes. Biography Kevin was on a road-trip with Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max. They were minding their own business, when suddenly, they ran into Eon, who had escaped from the Null Void. He tries to take the Omnitrix, but to no avail. But he manages to destroy the Null Void Projector before leaving. This forces Max to find some old fellow plumbers to help him take down Eon. During their trip, Kevin decides to take Gwen to a dog show for Valentine's Day, considering that she loves dogs. On the way, Max accidentally rear-ends someone else's car. The owner turns out to be Fredrick Jones, the host of the dog show with his dog Ellie(NOTE: The dog show part takes place around the same time as the Family Guy episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"). Once Frederick recognizes Ben Tennyson, he decides to let it slide. He also offers them free access to the dog show. While Max looks for one of the plumbers, Kevin and his friends watch the dog show. After Brian won, they were shocked to learn that the breeding was public. Then, Eon returns and turns everyone he touched into Senior-Citizen-like Zombies. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin manage to rescue Stewie and Brian and meet Max at the Rust Bucket. They then learn that Carter is one of the 2 plumbers the team is searching for. They spend the night at his mansion before heading to Massachusetts to find the second plumber, who is Caillou's grandfather Hadley, who was visiting at the time. Hadley sends a note to Tom and Caillou, telling them to meet at his house. Once they arrive, they head to Bellwood and spend a week there. During the week, they go to the movies, Ikea, the Stadium Theatre, a variety of restaurants, and Froyo World. Eventually, Ben and his team head to Eon's hideout and successfully defeat him after a rough battle. Afterwards, they all part ways. Heroes United Kevin was hanging out at Mr. Smoothie with Ben, Gwen, and Rook, waiting impatiently for their smoothies. Suddenly, Grandpa Max calls and tells Ben's Group that he found an unknown Alien Species, and tells them to go downtown to check it out. On the way, The group decides to split up. Kevin and Rook find themselves in front of a cafe(Ben and Gwen are elsewhere), when Kevin decides to run in and get the two some Cappuccinos, while Rook waits outside. When returning, he finds that Rook was infected. He then absorbs some concrete and fights the zombified Rook. Kevin's current whereabouts are unknown. Kevin had successfully fought off the Alien Zombies (A.K.A. Zombiens) and spent a few weeks roaming through Downtown Bellwood before taking shelter in some sort of shack. He spent 3 months at her shelter before Perry and Frederick Jones found him while hanging out at an “Apocalypse Festival”. After finding Gwen, the two then sent to Fredford and reunite with Ben. After a busy week, they finally entered Ben’s World, where they meet up with Julie, Argit, and Cooper. They take them to Eon’s hideout, which is in space. The heroes find Eon and demand they bring back Hinata, but Eon instead sends Kevin into the past of Ben in order to retrieve the crystals by getting rid of his demons. After helping Ben overcome his clown-phobia in a Matrix-like style, our heroes take down Eon, get the Crystals, and save Hinata. Afterward, they hung out with the gang for a bit before fighting off the Akatsuki in order to spread the antidote and parting ways with Tom and co. Gallery Kevin levin ov.png KevinOV_AE.png Kevin UAF_AE.png Kevin11_AE.png Disclaimer Nothing about "Road to the Omniverse" is real or canon, it's just fan-fiction. The Movie Road to the Omniverse" doesn't actually exist. All Ben 10 Characters belong to Cartoon Network.